Smash
Smash, labeled The Desperate, was a camper on Total Pokémon Island as a member of the Crazy Cobalions. He returned as a cast member on Total Pokémon Action as the leader of the Rampaging Rampardos. He returned again on Total Pokémon World Tour as a member of the Errant Yveltals. Personality Smash has been known to be an extreme adrenaline junkie and he is almost always doing crazy stunts. However, since getting a concussion in Rowboat Rascals, his personality has changed majorly. Instead of being his old, dardevil self, he changed into a shallow guy looking for love. This change was seen majorly in Total Pokemon Action, where he picked an all girls team in an attempt to get one to like him. This eventually led to his early elimination, though. In Total Pokemon World Tour, his attitude changed once again and he was very depressed. But it has been revealed that sometime after World Tour, he and Krack began to have a relationship together.. Total Pokémon Island Total Pokémon Action Total Pokémon World Tour Trivia *He wore an eyepatch in the first season, but it has not been mentioned since, leading to the belief that he got rid of it. *He was a member of the first alliance ever created in the series, the other members being Hope and Flynn, briefly. *His stupid actions have gotten him eliminated in each season he's competed in: **In Rowboat Rascals, he told Ded to throw him up in an attempt to sink the opposing team 's boat, but it backfired, as he didn't put a dent in it. It proceeded to get worse as he was thrown by Kai, and sunk his own team 's boat. **In Alien Eggsploration, he selected an all female team, in an attempt to get one of them to like him. **In the song Starting Again, he mentioned that he was going to try to be with all of the girls, showing that he was still shallow at that time. ***The true reason for his eliminated was because of weakness, as well as his past shallow nature. *After Rowboat Rascals, it is speculated that he has gained a bit of brain damage, which is causing his seasonal personality changes. *He is one of three contestants from the first season cast to evolve off-screen, the others being Static and M.P.S.. *Hints of his shallow nature became apparent in Loser Land, where he tried flirting a few of the girls. *He is one of two characters with an alter-ego, the other being Krack. *He was the lowest ranking male in the same team that he created. **Coincidentally, he was the only male on the team. *In Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum 2, it was revealed that his mother died and he was physically abused by his father. *Because of his shallow actions in Total Pokemon Action, he became one of the most hated contestants, the others being Anthony, Flynn, Krack, Lawrence, Mason, and Ray. *Smash is one of only twenty-six contestants to have competed in three full seasons, the others being Ray, Lila, Dew, Cano, Vixen, Shade, Sparky, Vina, Ded, Jet, Kai, M.P.S., Laxish, Frosty, Skore, Striker, Volante, Vile, Static, Jesse, Hope, Summer, Chandler, Flynn, and Egridos. *Smash is the only contestant in the series to have his personality change in each season he competed in. *Smash was the lowest placing veteran in Total Pokemon World Tour, being voted out second. *It seemed that he gained a fear of heights, as he was scared about jumping out of the plane during his elimination. **This could have just been a normal response to the height and the fact that he had to jump out alone * Him and Krack are the first gay veterans of the series, however, Ricky is the first openly gay contestant See also Category:Characters Category:Crazy Cobalions Category:Rampaging Rampardos Category:Errant Yveltals Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Total Pokemon Island contestants Category:Total Pokemon Action contestants Category:Total Pokemon World Tour contestants